


I'm Yours, Filth And All

by bottombitch



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Ryuko has a dick, ball worship, musk kink, sweat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-04-21 16:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: After working out, Ryuko chooses to get a special kind of bath from her sub, Mako, before she goes for a real one. (It's a tongue bath, and specifically on her balls.) Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Mankanshoku Mako/Matoi Ryuuko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	I'm Yours, Filth And All

Ryuko loved working out. She loved pushing herself to her limits, though she could have gone without the effect that it had on her body. As she looked at herself in the mirror, dripping with sweat, she let out a sigh. There was one upside to being so sweaty, though. Her sub, Mako, was more than willing to spend the better part of the evening licking her clean, no matter how sweaty she was. Ryuko had always stopped her before she got too carried away in the past, but as she looked over her own sweat-covered body, imagining what Mako's tongue might feel like sliding across her abs, she felt a stirring in her nethers. In the confines of her workout shorts, her cock was stirring. She could feel just how sweaty her balls were, and as her mind wandered towards Mako's worship of them in the past, never coupled with her brief sweat-cleaning sessions, a shiver ran along Ryuko's spine.

She took a confident stride out of the gym's exercise room, a towel around her neck while the clothing on her body hugged her so tightly that nothing was left to the imagination. As Ryuko entered the locker room, where Mako was waiting for her, and whistled, she prompted Mako to look over at her domme, with every inch of Ryuko's cock, her balls, and her tits, held tightly in the sports bra she'd been wearing, all practically on display for Mako. Mako's eyes scanned down the length of Ryuko's body and her lips parted slightly. She stopped short of letting her mouth drop open in lust, but it was apparent just by the way that she was looking at her domme that she liked what she saw.

Ryuko took a seat on one of the benches, and she didn't even have to tell Mako what to do next. Mako picked herself up from the bench she'd been sat on and padded quickly over towards Ryuko, settling herself down on the floor by her feet. Ryuko reached down to set her hand against Mako's head, giving her a soft pat to vastly contrast the act she was about to have Mako perform. "You've been such a good girl for me these past few days, I think you deserve a reward, don't you?" Ryuko asked. There was no hiding the way that her cock continued to softly twitch inside her shorts, so Ryuko didn't even bother trying to hide it. As Mako glanced down from Ryuko's face to instead look at the growing, twitching bulge, she nodded slowly.

"I-I've been trying, Ryuko. I want to keep you pleased. If you think I deserve rewarding, th-then I'm happy to be rewarded by you." The tone in her voice wasn't usually so hesitant, but she could tell just how turned on Ryuko was, and it had her mind running. Just what was Ryuko going to do with her, exactly? A plethora of ideas ran through Mako's head, keeping her horny and attentive. Ryuko reached down, tracing her finger along the outside of her shorts. She ran that finger across her cock and balls, dirtying the finger with the sweaty fabric, a mix of musk and filth, before pulling her hand away from the shorts and presenting it to Mako.

"Be a good girl and clean my finger for me, won't you? I seem to have made a mess of it," Ryuko spoke, without even a hint of teasing in her tone. Mako leaned forward without hesitation, and she didn't waste any time. She opened her mouth and took the finger inside, moving her tongue around it to clean it of the sweat and filth. The taste was overwhelming, but Mako was used to that. She watched for a moment as Ryuko's cock twitched inside her shorts once again, and then looked up towards Ryuko's face. Her eyes were wide and submissive, her expression blank as she dragged her lips back and forth along Ryuko's finger, lovingly sucking at the digit to ensure that every speck of filth that Ryuko might want gone was stripped away from her finger and swallowed down into her own stomach.

Once she had finished her act of servitude, she pulled back from Ryuko, letting the finger slip free from her mouth. "Did I do a good job, Ryuko?" she asked, her heart pounding in her chest. As she spoke, the aftertaste of sweat stuck to her mouth and throat. She let her gaze drop once again, looking instead at Ryuko's crotch as she gulped, her throat suddenly feeling dry.

"You're not even trying to look subtle, are you?" Ryuko asked, placing her hand against the back of Mako's head before pulling her close, pressing her face up against the bulge in her shorts. As she ground, her thick cock and packed balls warm against Mako's cheek even through a layer of clothing, Mako let her mouth fall open, half-turning her mouth in an attempt to graze it against the sweat-covered fabric. Ryuko had already made a mess of her face, she knew; the heat against her was enough of an indicator, to say nothing about the sweat she could physically feel running down the part of her chin that wasn't pressed against Ryuko's cock and balls.

"I-I don't see the use in lying..." Mako uttered, "though my needs don't matter. All I want is to serve you." Even washed over with arousal and covered in dick and ball sweat, Mako's face looked absolutely adorable. Ryuko ran her hand through her hair again before letting out a soft sigh, trying to cover up just how aroused she was, though the jury was in on whether she managed to or not as she felt her cheeks flush and her cock twitch once again.

"Pull my shorts down, then. I want you to clean my balls," Ryuko stated, without a hint of hesitation. Mako looked at her for a moment in half-surprise and then moved her hands up to grab the waistband of Ryuko's shorts before the domme changed her mind. She slipped two of her fingers inside and then began to pull down slowly, immediately surprised by just how much of a difference in temperature there was inside the shorts compared to the outside. She imagined how hot and sweaty Ryuko's balls must be, packed so tightly in there. As she began to expose Ryuko's cock, she pressed her nose against the upper side of the shaft, following it down as she pulled the shorts lower and lower. She took deep huffs as she went, her lungs constantly filled with the scent of sweat, perhaps more so than the oxygen that she needed to survive.

The waistband of Ryuko's shorts moved down past her cock, and the shaft itself sprung up into the air. The flood of musk released alone was almost enough to overpower Mako, but she kept pulling the shorts down nonetheless. Moving out of the way so that she could pull them down Ryuko's legs, she quickly placed them beside herself once they had been taken off Ryuko completely and then shuffled her way back between her domme's legs. The scent was just as powerful as she had been expecting. She looked upon Ryuko's balls, her pussy drenched with arousal, and resisted the urge to reach over the touch them. They just looked so warm. Instead, she leaned forward and opened her mouth, saliva connecting her upper and lower lips as she closed the distance between herself and those wonderful balls to latch her mouth onto them.

The taste of sweat immediately washed over her senses. The little taste that she had gotten from Ryuko's finger was nothing compared to the real thing. Firstly, the sweat was so present that she could physically feel it running down the balls, and as she had latched her mouth onto the ballsack and begun to suck, she felt it slide into her mouth and across her tongue. She couldn't hold back a moan; hell, she almost came on the spot. Ryuko's cock, having previously been held up by Ryuko forcing it to bob gently, landed against her forehead, just as warm as her balls. Mako felt overheated, and overwhelmed, not just by the scent and the taste but the fact that Ryuko was the one she was cleaning. The affection she felt for her domme couldn't be understated. She was enjoying herself, to be sure, but she was also there to perform a task.

Reaching up to press Ryuko's cock up against her stomach, Mako set herself into her task. She dragged her lips along the surface of one of the balls, licking and lapping at the skin, making sure that not even a single ounce of sweat went to waste. As she swallowed down the sweat bit by bit, she also made her way further up the sack, latching her lips onto different patches of skin and then suckling at them as her tongue lapped against them, making sure that she cleaned up every inch of filth that was there.

Ryuko let out a grunt and moved her hand down to settle it against the back of Mako's head. She pulled the girl back just a bit so that she could shuffle herself forward, allowing her balls to go from being bunched up to hanging low beneath her cock. Mako bit her lip, but resumed her task, returning to the balls with only a brief, but deep sniff to distract herself before she latched her mouth onto the sack once again. She went for the other ball this time and reached her other hand behind it so that she could pull it towards herself, and then hold it in place as she suckled at more and more of the solitary testicle, pulling more and more of it into her mouth until eventually, she had the entire thing inside. She moved her tongue around it in circles and continued swirling and swiping at the skin until she could taste no more sweat on its surface.

She had a problem. The longer she stayed down there, the more used to the intense taste she was becoming. If she couldn't taste it anymore, then she wouldn't know when she had finished her job. In an attempt to finish her job quickly, she pulled the entire sack into her mouth at once, and then suckled hard on it for a few, long moments. Ryuko threw her head back and grunted again, dropping her hips down a bit to push her sack against Mako's mouth. Her cock slipped out of the girl's grip and fell forward against her face once again, bobbing gently as it leaked precum into her hair.

"You're making such a mess of yourself, babe," Ryuko moaned as she leaned her head forward again. "All for me, huh? Good girl." She re-affirmed the grip that she had on the back of Mako's head, and then pulled herself back, sliding her sack out of her mouth in the process. Dripping with Mako's saliva, it looked mostly clean, but Ryuko was disappointed that Mako had chosen to simply suckle on the entire thing at once. "Hmmm," she said, tapping her chin with her free hand. "You put in a good effort, but I think you should go for a second round. Better to be safe than to be sorry, right?" She put extra emphasis on the words 'safe' and 'sorry'. They weren't threatening, per se, but Mako knew that there would be some sort of sexual punishment waiting for her if she didn't follow orders.

With a nod, Mako tucked herself between Ryuko's thighs again, and, wordlessly, returned to her work. She spent a good, long few minutes lapping her tongue across the length of Ryuko's sack, making sure not to miss even an inch of skin. Every now and again, she would find a spot that she had missed the first time around and enjoy herself with the scent for a moment before resuming work. Once she was done, she pulled back from Ryuko, looking exhausted while her face was a mess. She couldn't even gather the energy to close her mouth; rather, it hung open, her tongue lolling outward, dripping a mix of sweat and saliva.

Ryuko, who had been trying her best to hide her pleasure the entire time, wrapped her hand around the base of her cock and slapped it against Mako's face, before grabbing her shorts and slipping them back on. She knew that she'd regret blue-balling herself later on, but it would be worth it to see how desperate Mako would get when denied the cum she wanted. Picking herself up from the bench, Ryuko walked into the shower, leaving Mako alone, on her knees, a mess both inside and out.


End file.
